No Man Is an Island
by pinkdragon
Summary: Will and Elizabeth ask Jack to be their daughter's godfather. He refuses and decides to leave them behind forever until he mistakenly runs into them several years later when he befriends their young daughter and eventually falls in love with her.
1. Catain's Log

A/N: Rum is written with two lines around it (like this: -rum-). Imagine that it's crossed through.

__

Captains Log

January, or December? Maybe it's February. No matter, it's so cold it'd freeze the balls off a brass monkey and the sun is out, savvy? That's enough. I'm not the one to take to writing, but seeing that Will and Liz gave me this here book for Christmas-what some book it turned out to be, bloody blank pages- I thought I may as well give it a go.

When I last left the lovebirds, Liz was as big as a bloody whale! Oh, and they were just tickled pink about having the little sod. I swear I'd have lost my lunch if I didn't split the waves in a scurry to leave.

When we docked at our usual -rum- supply stop, a letter from the parents to be was waiting for me. As it turns out, Liz has done dropped her litter, and they actually want me to come meet the little scabber!

Yeah, so we're not sailing for Port Royal? Wrong! Damn Will Turner for making a noble man out of me! We should be docking Port Royal in a jiff.


	2. Severing Ties

A/N: Anything in **bold** is from the movie About a Boy.

Jack had left rather hastily immediately after reclaiming the Black Pearl (and his life thanks to his friends Will and Elizabeth). He returned a few months later to thank the two and see how they were getting along. It came as no surprise to him that they were married and happily looking forward to starting a family of their own. He was sure it was a ploy in which Elizabeth kept Will from the open sea. Fair enough, the boy already ascertained his treasure. 

Jack dreaded this visit more than the last. Having land lovers for friends anchored a man. He kept returning to the port because he felt he owed them something, but he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that he hated being in debt to anyone, especially friends. Each return gave him a uneasy sinking feeling. Now, they were bringing a baby into the picture. He wasn't ready to be linked to anyone that young. He would tell them this visit would be the last . . .

Each visit to Port Royal brought no new change, Jack found. Everything had stayed the same, except for the fact that Will and Liz had moved further out of town to allow a cozy privacy for the budding family. Looking over the directions he'd received from Will and Elizabeth, he staggered through the unchanged markets and alleys. When at last he had found their cottage tucked away in the quaintest outskirts, he cursed under his breath and retrieved from his breast pocket a flask from which he took a long swig. He smoothed out his disheveled hair to the best of his ability and banged immodestly on the door.

Will pulled open the door so quickly that it seemed he was standing behind it, awaiting the knock. Jack held out his right hand, which still contained the flask. He mumbled an apology as he tucked it back into his pocket.

"Good to see you haven't changed," Will finally offered, taking Jack's presently available hand in a friendly shake.

"No since changing what isn' flawed, mate." Jack strutted into the sitting room. There, he saw Elizabeth standing over a crib, cooing at her infant. "Lovely as ever, you are, Liz."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "It's great to see you again, Jack."

Jack nodded and glanced about the room uninterestedly. Will tapped him on the back. "Do sit down."

A sardonic smile came across Jack's face. "So much a gentleman you'll offer a pirate a sit-down, eh?" He obligingly took a seat on their divan. "Fatherhood suits you well, lad."

Will crossed the room and touched Elizabeth's arm. The two exchanged a proud smile at which Jack rolled his eyes. Elizabeth scooped the tiny infant out of the crib. Approaching Jack, she offered him the pink bundle.

"I couldn', really." He held out his arms in protest.

But Elizabeth forced the baby into his arms. "Nonsense, she won't break," she argued.

Jack uneasily clasped the baby under her scalp and bottom. His arms, held out two feet in front of him, swayed unsteadily. "**Tell you what, I'm feelin' a bit crap with her**. So, you know . . ." He held the baby out further to which Elizabeth retrieved her. She walked back over to stand beside Will

"**Just think, she could have been yours if you'd gotten your act together**," said Will. He fingered the pink blankets affectionately.

Jack arched an eyebrow and feigned a toothy grin. "**Just think of that . . . yeah**."

Elizabeth looked questioningly at Will. "Do you want to ask him?"

"No, you do it," Will nudged her.

Jack cleared his throat. "As charming as this all is, I really am pressed for time."

"**We were wondering if you wanted to be **Nerissa's **godfather**," Will finally blurted out.

"**I'm really touched, but you must be joking**!" Will and Elizabeth exchanged uncertain looks. "**I couldn' possibly think of a worse godfather for** Nerissa. **You know what I'm like**," he nudged his head towards Will who nodded knowingly. "**I'll drop her on her head at her christening. I'll forget all her birthdays until her eighteenth when I'll take her out, get her drunk, and--let's face it--try to shag her. Seriously, it's a very, very bad choice**."

Elizabeth looked at Will in shock. Will shrugged. "**I just thought you had hidden depths**."

Jack stood up. "See you've always been off course about that, mate, **I really am this shallow**."

He crossed the room and stood only feet in front of the two. "Much as I loved this little get-together, I'm afraid I hear the horizon calling me name."

"I really wish you could stay longer," Will protested.

"Hate to be away from me ship for too long. Call me gun-shy." He looked again at their smiling faces that were now filled with hope. And he remembered the vow he had made to himself as he walked the streets: that this would be the last time he'd come back to Port Royal. "Listen, I've been thinking. It's not such a grand idea for me to keep comin' back here. I risk my crew an' the Pearl. An' the two of you, who now have another to consider."

Will shook his head.

Jack held up his hand. "I wish things could be different, too. But, you'll agree 'tis necessary." Elizabeth nodded. Jack had expected her to agree without a fight. Will, however, Jack could tell, didn't want to see the man go. "I'll write. Evidence from a written correspondence can be destroyed, you know." Will nodded forlornly and crossed the room to escort Jack out the door. Jack shook Will's hand for a last goodbye, but the young man pulled him into a heart-felt grasp that took Jack by surprise. He cleared his throat nervously and patted Will on the back with hesitation. He broke free of the embrace and left the three, standing in the doorway, staring after him, to sever ties from them forever.


	3. Captain's Log

__

Bloody Will! I thought the boy knew me better! Bloody Elizabeth! Probably her idea! They've got some sand, I'll give them that! Next they'll be asking me to turn in me ship for a house!

And what a sap Will has turned into! Bootstrap was never such a noonan*! I count my lucky star that my salmon don't swim upstream! Some men are touchy about it, but not me! I am fortunate to've never had some bird's father after my neck claiming I knocked up his little girl, and I thank the sea gods for that fact, I do!

I'm afraid I hear the whispers from my crew that some are getting restless and want to settle down. Apparently they've been ailed with the paternal scurvy. No me, not ever! I live for freedom-the Pearl.

Tonight, we spend in Tortuga. I'm looking forward to devouring every woman and ounce of rum in sight! To me!!!

A/N: *Taken from the Alternative English Dictionary (www.notam02.no/~hcholm/altlang/ht/English.html) means a "dorky, very annoying person."


	4. Tortuga Inn

Jack spent the first part of the night in the dining room of the Tortuga Inn recalling the earlier events of the day to woman after woman all the while taking back drink after drink. Many women left after they learned he was all talk. Scant few remained and these only did because they were as drunk as he and had not the better sense to pursue a more profitable companion.

"And then they ask me to be the little snotrag's godfather!" He slurred as he sloshed his mug around, spilling its contents all over the table.

"And then what did you do, Jack?" a plump blonde, who had been sitting in his lap, asked.

"I said . . . what _did _I say? No bother, I hightailed it, savvy? And then I come here to you lovely girls to ease my troubles . . ." But his speech slowed and finally quieted as he looked towards the stage, enthralled by the reader and his lecture.

"No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main. If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if promontory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's or of thine own were. Any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee. Neither can we call this a begging of misery or a borrowing of misery, as though we are not miserable enough of ourselves but must fetch in more from the next house, in taking upon us the misery of our neighbors. Truly it were an excusable covetousness if we did; for affliction is a treasure, and scarce any man hath enough of it. No man hath affliction enough that is not matured and ripened by it, and made fit for God by that affliction. If a man carry treasure in bullion, or in a wedge of gold, and have none coined into current moneys, his treasure will not defray him as he travels. Tribulation is treasure in the nature of it, but it is not current money in the use of it, except we get nearer and nearer our home, heaven, by it. Another man may be sick too, and sick to death, and this affliction may lie in his bowels as gold in a mine and be of no use to him; but this bell that tells me of his affliction digs out and applies that gold to me, if by this consideration of another's dangers I take mine own into contemplation and so secure myself by making my recourse to my God, who is our only security (1)."

Jack growled to himself and staggered towards the stage. Pulling out his sword, he held the blade at the young man's throat. "You speak among pirates and sea scoundrels, boy. We are _living_ islands. But are you so bold as to say that, if I kill you, someone will care?"

"Y-yes." The young man stammered nervously.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the audience that were suddenly captivated by his performance. "Who in here would care?"

"Kill 'im," came a man's shout.

"Yeah, show the quad(2) what real tribulation is!" came another.

Jack looked back at the trembling performer. "I don't think I hear the bell tollin' for thee _today_, boy. But I suggest you get as far away from us sea dogs as possible, should you want to keep yer head." Jack sheathed his sword and stumbled off the stage. He sunk heavily into his chair and plopped his boots onto the table. Everyone was staring at him. "Wha . .? Er, carry on, by all means." He waved his hand in the air as if he were a stately gentleman commencing regal ceremonies.

"The bell tolls for us all eventually." A woman behind him said.

Jack's feet fell off the table as he turned around in surprise. "Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

"Barbados, but I don't think that's any concern of yours."

Jack turned to see a tall, dark complexioned tavern wench. "Quit yer jawin', I'm askin' ya how you got there so quickly when you weren' here beforehand. You just popped out o' nowhere!"

"Why, the front door, of course." She smiled and took a seat across from Jack. She eyed the blonde plump girl, sending her scurrying away. The candles in the chandelier over them flickered violently.

"What sort o' haint are you?" Jack asked cautiously.

"How about we get a room, and then I'll explain, savvy?" She said, intentionally imitating Jack to a t.

"Haint from the cathouse(3), I s'pose?" He laughed to himself and chugged the last of his drink. "I'm always out to enjoy the company of a bird as lovely as you." He offered her his arm and the two went upstairs.

A/N: (1) John Donne's (2) from Alternative English Dictionary (see previous chapter for web address) means "a very clumsy person" (3) Also from AED, means "whorehouse"


	5. Immortality

A/N: Once again, anything in **bold** is from About a Boy. Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too out of place. Enjoy, and plz let me know if you do!

Jack followed the dark girl up the stairs, drunkenly humming to himself. "So, have you got a name, luv?"

"They call me Bleak," the girl said opening up a dark room.

"That's cheerful enough." Jack smiled and walked through the door Bleak held open. She followed in closely behind. Jack jumped as the candle seemed to light itself. "You should be glad I'm not as superstitious as me mates."

"Shut up and sit down," Bleak barked.

Jack arched an eyebrow and sat on the bed. He started to remove his boots but stopped quickly, thinking better of it. Bleak shook her head. "By all means, get comfortable." Jack smiled sheepishly as he began to undo his pants. "That won't be necessary," Bleak snapped.

"It is where I come from." He placed his belt with his gun strapped to it carefully beside the bed. Bleak shot him an angry look to which Jack had to ask, "What did you bring me up here for, then?"

Bleak pulled a chair from underneath a vanity table. Positioning it in front of Jack, she sat facing him. "What would you say if I were to offer you immortality?"

"I'd say, 'Bloody hell, you've had more than me!' Don't you know that I narrowly missed being cursed only years ago?"

"This isn't a curse, Jack."

"Right, and I s'pose I could pillage, plunder, rifle, and loot my filthy black guts out for eternity and not have to pay even the smallest for it?" Bleak nodded. "What is it they say about things that are too good to be true?"

"Seize them at the first opportunity."

"_Now_ you sound like a trustworthy lass!" Jack smiled; and then, in thought, arched an eyebrow curiously. "S'pose I get caught and hanged, hmm?"

"Then you feign death because you won't die." She spotted Jack's sword. "Ah, may I?" she asked, reaching for it.

Jack looked warily at her for a moment then finally yielded. She took his sword and plunged it into her chest to which Jack screamed like a frightened little girl. As Bleak removed the blade, the open wound sealed itself. Jack gulped, finally finding his voice. "I guess _that's_ proof enough. I bet I don't age either, eh?" Bleak shook her head. "What's the catch, then?"

"Well, you will only be lifted of it if you fall in love or find another to willingly take the burden from you."

"Find another to willingly take it from me? Say, how is it that you knew I'd be interested?"

Bleak smiled. "You see, selfish people who lead pointless lives find the offer irresistible. And who's more selfish than a pirate?"

"**Bloody hell. Well, you're probably right. There's no point to my life, but thanks for bringing that up.** But why would I want to be lifted? Sounds dandy to me. Say, I'll still have me feelings, right?"

Bleak looked confused, "Uh . . . yeah."

"Alright then, let me have it!" At that, Bleak stood up, picked up her chair, and struck Jack across the head with it. After a brief "That smarts," the drunk captain collapsed onto the floor.


	6. Anguilla

After the unfortunate collision of Bleak's chair and Jack's head, Jack laid unconsciously sprawled on the floor of Tortuga Inn room 17 for three days. Once the pirate came to, he had not a single inkling as to what he was doing there or even who exactly he was. As soon as he had gathered what he assumed to be his personal effects and put them on, he wandered aimlessly into the hall and followed the stairs down into the lobby/dining area. The bartender, who dropped his glass upon sighting him, appeared to be less than pleased to see Jack.

"You owe me two nights' fare fer that room!" He demanded.

Jack smiled apologetically and searched his pockets for his coin purse. "I'm sorry, but it appears that I don't recollect ever _being_ there that long. Now that I think of it, I don't remember much of anything."

The old man visibly reddened with anger. "You've already tried that one! If you couldn't come up with a better story than that, why didn't you just sneak out like you did last time?"

Jack frowned. "I left without paying? By all means, I'll recompense. Tell me, how much do I owe you for this stay and the last?"

The bartender smiled to himself and picked up another glass, nonchalantly drying it. "You really _don't_ remember anything, do you?" Jack shook his head quickly. It certainly was uncharacteristic of him to offer to pay for _any_thing, much less what he had previously stolen, the old man decided. "All right, then, I'll settle your account fer . . . six schillings."

Jack nodded and opened up his coin purse only to close it quickly and give the old man a shy smile. "I don't seem to know how much that is." He handed the purse to the bartender. "I'll trust _you_ know how much it is, good sir."

The old man took the small bag from Jack and craftily removed eight schillings. He smiled and handed the satchel back. "Have a good day, Captain, and _do_ come see me again."

Jack smiled happily at the man and nodded. "Indeed, sir! You have a _lovely_ day yourself!" He staggered uneasily out of the inn. Had he always walked with such unsteadiness?

Jack took the street that met the inn and held fast to it. He hoped that if he walked long enough, he might come across someone he recognized, or better yet, someone that recognized him. That bartender called him captain, _he_ might have been able to tell him something. Too bad he didn't realize that while he was still at the inn. His head was too busy humming with pain for him to concentrate on much. He turned around, deciding to make his way back to the inn, only to find it was lost amid the hordes of people.

Jack spent the several months of what would turn into years wandering around the island of Tortuga, asking questions and beseeching help. He was met with no answers and much frustration, and soon people began viewing him as the island nuisance. (A/N: Ok, maybe it's unlikely that _no_ _one_ had a clue who he is, but let's just pretend.) Once his finances were tapped, which was very quickly thanks to his inability to count, he sought employment and found a job working security on the docks. This kept enough money in his pockets to keep clothes on his back, a roof over his head, and food on the table, but little more, and sometimes only the better two of three.

After losing about fifteen years and thirty pounds, Jack decided he'd had enough and took to plotting his escape from the island. He watched the ship schedules very carefully for about three weeks and finally found the perfect vessel to stow away on. Its destination: the quaint island of Anguilla (A/N: I just picked a Caribbean island, mkay?).


	7. Settling In

Jack gathered his belongings in a pile and bundled them together inside one of his shirts. Sorting through them, however, he came across his old captain's journal. He disappointedly read over its two entries several times. The descriptions were vague and the facts were few. He sighed, how many people actually _put_ their own name in a journal anyway? It seemed that Will and Elizabeth were his only two friends. He frowned at the thought. Well, it _was_ more than he had now.

He left the room he had been letting at the Tortuga Inn at half past midnight and snuck onto his intended vessel. He crept silently into the decks below and squatted in a corner, pulling a barrel over himself.

The next morning, or what Jack guessed to _be_ the next morning, the ship set sail for Anguilla. And three horrific days later, he felt the anchor drop. He waited patiently, listening to the comings and goings that indicated the crew's unloading cargo, until the opportune moment to attain his freedom. Lifting the barrel off him, he stepped out from underneath it and strained his ears to listen for any movements from above. Hearing nothing, he took to the upper decks and finally the docks.

He stalked through the streets, in search of an inn. He went into the first one he spotted and paid for a night's lodging. But, before he went upstairs, he requested a bath be drawn up. The innkeeper nodded and set one of his staff to bringing one up.

Satisfied, Jack took to the stairs and found his room. He unloaded his things, took his bath, and sat afterwards on his bed, wondering where to begin his search. As sleep did not come to him as quickly as he would have liked, he decided to retrieve his journal from the stand on which he had placed it. He took out his quill and inkwell and set to writing.

A/N: I know my chapters are really short and I spend so much time on the smallest matters after I skipped fifteen years. I apologize for the shortcomings on my behalf. But I hope you all can look past that and at the story itself instead and enjoy it. If I do and so do you, then that's all that matters!


	8. Captain's Log

__

22 March 1639

Can't imagine why I was unaware of the date in my previous entries. In any case, I'm still not remembering much. I thought it best to leave Tortuga. I wasn't finding anything there, anyway. Anguilla - that's where I am now - sounds promising, right? Had I discovered this log sooner, I'd have known to try Port Royal, as it was mentioned in my first entry. I might have even found this Will and Liz. Probably I will try to make it over there eventually. For now, I'll need to find a job.

23 March 1639

Sabbath Day. No use seeking a job until tomorrow. Will be holed up in this room probably all day. Might go into the dining room downstairs to see what I can see. Ah, it is much nicer here than at Tortuga Inn. Meals are included with your rooming fee! 'Course, it might be more expensive because of that. I really should learn to count . . .

24 March 1639

Maybe going into the dining room yesterday wasn't such a good idea! There was this scantily clad lady (and I use that term loosely - no pun intended - here) who kept making eyes at me. I tried desperately to avoid meeting her gaze at all costs. It so happens that my ignoring her set her off, for she waltzed right over to me and slapped me! Said something about owing her money. I offered to buy her a new dress, and she slapped me again, claiming that I had bought the one she was wearing as payment before. Then it occurred to me: for what exactly did I owe her money? I was met with another slap when I asked and left abruptly after she told me the illicit activities in which she claimed I joined her in participation.

Today, I am going to the tailor and the barber to shed my peasantly attire and try to establish myself as a gentleman. This just was not feasible on Tortuga. My sights are set on a job selling ships! I'll let you know how it goes.

25 March 1639

What a fine gentleman the tailor turned out to be! He set me up with some very fine garb and sent me to his brother, who happened to be a barber. These gentleman sat with me for hours and helped me learn to count currency. And, as it turns out, their cousin owns the company at which I wish to sell ships! And he is very excited to have me under his employ. I start tomorrow.

29 March 1639

Shipyard's been keeping me bust lately. If I'm not selling, I'm cleaning or repairing ships. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm going by Captain Jack Smith until I can uncover the truth of my identity. Lord Withers, that is, my boss, is completely understanding of my affliction.


	9. Reunion

Jack worked at Withers' shipyard for several weeks without incident. The old man never suspected Jack to be a fugitive from the Royal Navy or a pirate. Jack didn't suspect this of himself, either. Ever since he had become afflicted by amnesia, he was under the pretense that he was a fine English gentleman. He had felt that Tortuga had denied him his sense of refinement and that was what brought him to leave, that and he suspected the innkeeper was swindling him. Now, on Anguilla, he lived far more comfortably than he had on the island of Tortuga.

Shortly after Jack was starting his second month at the shipyard, a couple approached him about a recreational boat.

"_Jack_?" It came from a richly decorated attractive woman in her thirties.

"Do I know you?"

"It's us, Jack." A gentleman of the same age and lavished attire offered. "Will and Elizabeth."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" He grabbed them in a friendly embrace.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's a long story, really. See, I can't remember anything."

"You can't . . ." Will shook his head, "remember anything?"

Jack frowned and shook his head. Will and Elizabeth exchanged concerned looks.

"Where are you staying, Jack?" Will asked.

"Anguilla Inn."

Will looked askingly at Elizabeth and then back at Jack. "Can we have a moment, Jack?"

"Certainly," Jack obliged and left the two to talk amongst themselves.

"Elizabeth, we can't let him wander around the island. He _is_ a fugitive, you know. He may get lost."

"No one's looking for him, Will, remember? The Royal Navy found the Pearl, abandoned. Everyone knows that a pirate simply doesn't abandon his ship, and because of that, everyone thinks he's dead."

"Look at him. He looks simply helpless. We can't leave him alone like this. He should stay with us."

"Harbor a fugitive, Governor Turner?" Elizabeth perched her fists on her hips and heaved an ashamed sigh.

"He's our _friend_."

Jack watched the two prattle back and forth and gathered by the harsh body language that neither was reaching an agreement with the other. At this point, Will was thrashing his fist in the air and yelling. Lord Withers emerged from his shop and gave Jack a concerned look to which Jack smiled at him reassuringly.

Jack cleared his throat and approached the quarreling couple. Elizabeth feigned a smile and Will turned to face him.

"We'd like to have you over for dinner tonight, Jack. That is, if you think it's feasible."

Jack smiled. "I'd simply be delighted, but I'm afraid I must ask you to come to a decision about a yacht rather quickly. You see, you've petitioned the concern of my boss." Jack nudged his head to indicate his angry boss standing several yards behind him.

"Oh!" Will exclaimed and smiled towards Lord Withers. "We'll take the largest one you have." He said rather loudly.

Lord Withers, obviously impressed, arched an eyebrow. Deciding he was satisfied, he returned to his office.

******************************************************************************

"The largest one you have? Really, Will!" Elizabeth sighed as the maid took her gloves and parasol.

"So, you _did_ buy one?" Came a voice.

Will nodded and watched his daughter trot down the stairs. He kissed her on her forehead as she approached.

She smiled. "The biggest one?"

"Nerissa, your father and I have some important matters to discuss before dinner."

Nerissa frowned and pouted.

"There will be a guest," Will offered.

Nerissa's eyes lit up. "A guest? Who?"

"It's a surprise." A knowing smile came across Will's face.

"I _knew_ you'd say that!" She giggled and ran back upstairs, calling for her maid to help her pick out a dress.

"No! Don't even _think_ of it" Elizabeth said.

Will frowned with confusion. "What?"

"You will not make him out to be a plaything for our daughter."

"She's fifteen now, Elizabeth. What use would she have with a pirate twice her age? Or him with her, for that matter?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened with horror. "He's a pirate, a _scalawag_! Will, what do _you_ think?!"

"I think you're getting too worked up about this. He doesn't have his Pearl or the crew. He doesn't even _look_ like a rascal anymore."

"Don't you find that odd, Will? That he's suddenly changed to this articulate, well-to-do gentleman. Not only that, but he looks no older than either of us!"

"Which is why I think it's best that he stay with us until things get sorted out."

Nerissa sat on the floor in the second story hallway with her head pressed against the stairs, merely hearing her parents bickering, for her mind had begun to wander since their mention of the word _pirate_.


	10. Dinner

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. One of my New Year's resolutions was to finish all unfinished fics. So tell everyone you know: I'm back for good.

Nerissa impatiently tried on dress after dress. Unfortunately, she could only guess as to what would impress a pirate. Was he indeed a roguish scalawag, toothless and unattractive? She frowned at the thought and held a baby blue dress against her to model it in front of her mirror. Or would he be handsome and robust, well-traveled and notorious with an athletic build acquired through many fights? She smiled devilishly to herself, and picked up her black, red-lace-trimmed dress--her "brothel dress," as she liked to call it. After trying on nearly every dress she owned, she decided on a rich velvet green dress with long sleeves and shallow dips in the front and back. It was a modest dress, but she liked the way it hugged the better attributes of her form.

She counted down the hours until the family dinner guest arrived. At approximately fifteen minutes until seven, she heard a call at their door. Nerissa peeked around the corner on the second floor and stole her first glimpse of Jack "Smith." His long, dark brown hair was pulled neatly at the nape of his neck. A well-trimmed goatee of the same bistre hue framed deliciously sensual lips, lips that smiled upon spotting Nerisaa's curious gaze. Nerissa gasped and ducked behind the corner.

"Jack, my friend, so glad to have you here tonight," Will Turner emerged from the sitting room and greeted his guest. He offered Jack a friendly shake, and when Jack took Will's hand, Will pulled him into a strong embrace. "Nerissa! Come greet our guest, dear!"

Nerissa inhaled a few slow breaths to compose herself and put on her best smile as she descended the stairs.

Seeing her in full, Jack gasped and muttered something that Nerissa hoped was, "My heavens!" But before Nerissa could reach Jack to formally greet him, her father cut in with a "Very well" and swept Jack into the sitting room, summoning Elizabeth as he did. And soon, the two were engaged in a heavy and drolling conversation about retailing ships.

Nerissa stepped into the sitting room where Jack and her father were sitting together on the divan. Beside it, stood Elizabeth. Will looked up a moment to acknowledge his daughter; Jack, however, stood up to acknowledge that a lady had entered the room.

"Nerissa, darling, fetch some brandy for Jack and me," Will said.

Nerissa smiled shyly at Jack as her mother protested. "I really don't think that's such a good idea."

Will frowned. "I guess the drinks can wait until after dinner."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I guess I'll go check on dinner's progress. Won't you come and help, Nerissa?"

Nerissa frowned. She was sure that dinner would come along fine without her mother and herself, especially since _someone_ _else_ _was_ _cooking_ _it_. But, as a faithful daughter is wont, she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"How long is he going to be staying with us?" Nerissa asked, stirring the clam chowder. Mistress Higgins, the kitchen maid, politely shooed her away.

Elizabeth was stretching to retrieve some glasses from a cabinet when Mistress Higgins dropped what she was doing and quickly snatched the glasses down for her. As Mistress Higgins was several inches taller than Elizabeth, this was a much easier for the former than the latter. Elizabeth harrumphed her displeasure, but Mistress Higgins merely gave her a cross look.

"I'll have neither of you taking my job away from me," said she.

Nerissa gave her mother a curious look to which Elizabeth could only shrug. "Let us to the dining room then." Elizabeth took a seat at the grand table as her daughter did the same. She sighed. "If your father had his way, Jack would be staying with us permanently."

"Am I to assume that the two of you don't see eye-to-eye concerning this matter as well?" Nerissa asked, taking a seat at the pre-set table.

Elizabeth frowned and masked her daughter's action. "How dare you take that tone with me, young lady!"

Nerissa shrugged. "I wasn't exactly lying."

"Well, it certainly was not your place to make such an observation!"

Nerissa shook her head. "What's got your garter in such a wad? Who exactly is this old friend of father's?"

Elizabeth sighed and acknowledged to herself that her daughter had a point. "Someone I never particularly cared for, but he is rather important to your father."

Mistress Higgins stepped into the dining room and heaved an impatient sigh at the two ladies who were still obviously an intrusion to her. "You can tell yon masters that dinner is being served." And she stepped back into the kitchen to retrieve more dishes.

"You, wait here," Elizabeth warned her daughter.

Nerissa sighed and folded her arms in frustration. Her posture quickly changed as her father and Jack entered the room. Jack smiled at Nerissa, to which she smiled back. Thankfully neither father nor mother noticed.

Talk of Jack's former intrigues leading up to his sail to the island of Anguilla accompanied the dinner. For the most part, Elizabeth and Nerissa remained quiet while Jack and Will chatted like the old chaps they seemed to be. Nerissa frowned to herself. She thought a pirate would be more interesting than this. Maybe, she smiled and decided to give it a go.

"Captain Smith, have you any pirate stories?" Nerissa finally managed.

Elizabeth shot a concerned look at her daughter while Will shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Jack shook his head. "I can't say that I've come across any pirates, love."

Nerissa giggled. "I'm talking about stories of your own escapades."

Jack smiled confusedly at Nerissa and looked at Will.

Elizabeth said under her breath. "That's quite enough."

Will cleared his throat. "Jack, Elizabeth and I have discussed things and we think it best that you come stay with us for a while. You know, until you get things sorted out."


	11. Among Familiar Company

Elizabeth, who had been taking a sip of her wine, nearly spat out her beverage but managed to gulp it down, coughing forcefully. She tried to regain herself while Will gave her a sidelong look. Elizabeth offered a polite smile. "Yes, of course, we've touched on the idea. But really, Jack, it's up to you."

Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth, back to Will, and then at Nerissa. She smiled unsurely at him. "I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything."

"Nonsense, Jack, you're our dear friend and we want desperately to help you recover. Until then, it's best that you stay with someone familiar with you so that no trouble comes your way." Will said, slapping him on the back.

"Trouble?" Jack asked.

But Elizabeth shook his inquiry off. "We're in desperate need of a butler. You don't have to worry about room and board if you take up the position."

"I don't know. I mean, I really like selling ships . . ."

"Please," Nerissa piped in.

Jack couldn't help but cave at Nerissa's plea. "Alright, but only since I'm going to be working for you. I'll not have you take me in as a charity case."

"Certainly not!" Elizabeth frowned.

Will smiled. "I'll send someone to Anguilla Inn to retrieve your effects."

And Will excused himself from the table. With the knowledge that little more than a stranger (a cute stranger at that!) was going to be living with her, Nerissa suddenly became so nervous that she lost her appetite. She quietly excused herself but started clearing the table so that she could remain in Jack's presence. Soon, Jack excused himself and Nerissa was left alone in the room with her mother.

"Is he really a pirate?" Nerissa ventured.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Came Elizabeth's reply while her daughter shrugged, unwilling to admit to her eavesdropping. "Does he _look_ like a pirate?"

"I've never seen one."

"Then, there you are. And you never shall. Now let's leave Mistress Higgins to her job."

Nerissa followed her mother out of the dining room and searched the parlor and other rooms for Jack but to no avail. He had disappeared with Will, who was showing him to his new room.

"It's not much, but you have your own washroom and chest of drawers and a writing table." Will said, lighting a lamp beside the bed.

"It's wonderful," came Jack's reply. "this means a lot to me, Will, to be among people I know or knew. Thank you."

Will smiled and nodded. "Your things should be arriving any moment." Almost simultaneously with the remark, a servant brought in Jack's belongings. "There you are. I'll leave you to get settled in." And Will disappeared downstairs.

Jack unloaded his few possessions and place them in the chest of drawers. Within moments, he had completed the task. He retrieved his journal, inkwell, and quill pen from his bag and placed them on the writing table. He looked quizzically at the first two entries in his journal, wondering what exactly Will and Elizabeth could have done to petition such treatment from him. It didn't matter anymore. He was know among people that at least appeared to want his presence and _that_ was all that mattered. He sat down at the desk and took up the quill.

__

23 April 1639

It appears that I have found Will and Liz. After having me over to dinner, they entreated that I live with them, taking up the job as their butler. I'm glad that they are good enough to put whatever inspired my second entry behind them and help a man in need. They have the most lovely daughter, I'm almost ashamed to admit for I am probably old enough to be her father. She seems to be quite taken with me as well. But she is the daughter of a governor and I, a man with no solid identity, am surely not fit for such a girl. I speak as if I were considering courting the girl. I must work to keep myself from thinking about her in such a way. I suppose that I am delighted to be among others who are familiar with me by their own right, but I fear something is still amiss. Perhaps it will come to me later.

Jack closed the journal and looked up to see Nerissa standing in his doorway.

Nerissa gulped, attempting to overcome her nervousness. Jack was looking at her. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, love. Come in, what I can I help you with?"

Nerissa crossed the threshold into his room. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for a walk."

Jack arose from his chair and said, "I think I'd quite enjoy that, actually."

Nerissa tried to hide her excitement but feared she was not accomplishing the feat. Jack followed her downstairs, where she left his side for a moment to retrieve his jacket. Thanking her, he slipped it on and the two stepped out into the evening


	12. After Dinner

The evening was brisk. Dusk on the island was always beautiful to Nerissa. They trailed down her lane and into the streets that were still bustling with several people running hither and thither. The two waked in silence until they came upon a familiar building.

"This is my schoolhouse," Nerissa pointed out.

Jack looked up at the edifice which seemed to be no more than a one room house with a vaulted ceiling. "It's nice," he said, having nothing better to offer.

"I don't like it at all." Jack arched an eyebrow at her, clearly startled by her statement. "My parents make me go, but I don't enjoy it because my classmates like to make sport of me since I am the governor's daughter. They call me spoiled and aristocratic."

"They are fools for not seeing you for who you are. And I must admit, while I have not known you for quite a whole evening, I don't think you're spoiled at all."

Nerissa smiled at Jack's attempt at comfort. "Were you really a pirate?" she blurted out.

Jack's eyes widened with shock of the straightforwardness of her question. "I honestly don't know, but I should hope not."

"Why? I should think it would be terribly exciting and--"

"And dangerous and unlawful. Nerve-racking, I would imagine as well, what with having to evade authorities all the time." Nerissa sighed dully. "What?"

"You sound like my mother. She's always to scared to try anything new for fear of, well, anything she can come up with. You should hear the things she says about the New World." Jack chuckled to himself while Nerissa guided him away from the schoolhouse and down some more streets. "You can't remember anything?"

"Nothing more other than the last fifteen years. I just woke up one day with a hammering headache and no memory."

"I heard mother and father say that you are as old as they."

"Indeed?" Nerissa nodded. "What do they think of these curiosities?"

Nerissa flushed visibly. "Well, I can't say, really, since I only overheard their discussion."

Jack smiled as Nerissa lead them back to the lane leading up to the Turner Manor. "I really enjoyed the fresh air, young Miss Turner."

Nerissa flinched at his formality but reciprocated. "It was my pleasure, Captain Smith."

Elizabeth was standing in the entrance of the manor with her hands propped angrily on her hips, obviously awaiting their return. "Nerissa!" she scolded. "You could have told us you were going out."

"Sorry, mother."

"Do you have any idea who could take advantage of the governor's daughter walking about unsupervised--"

"If I might," Jack cut in. "She wasn't unsupervised, I was with her the whole time."

"--with a man of no recollection, no less!"

Elizabeth shooed her daughter into the house while Jack followed them in while Will emerged from the parlor.

"I hope she wasn't disturbing you, Jack."

"No, it's quite alright, I--"

"Nerissa I think you should call it a night," Will said.

"But--"

"Don't argue, dear, after all, you were disobedient."

"Very well," Nerissa said through gritted teeth and retreated to her room. Jack followed her exit with visible concern.

"Don't worry yourself about her, Jack," Will said, slapping him on the back and leading him into the parlor. "She'll be married off soon enough. That's what I keep trying to tell myself, at least, but her mother is so dissenting to most suitors that I fear she'll die an old maid and remain here the rest of her life, no less." Jack looked unsurely at him as he took a seat. Will laughed uproariously, reassuring Jack of his joke. Jack nodded in acknowledgment and smiled, still uncertain of Will's choice of humor.

Will took a seat on the divan and peeked around the corner of the parlor in attempt to espy any onlookers. He turned straight in his seat and reached into his coat pocket. From there, he retrieved a small flask. "What do you say we make this evening a little more delightful?"

"I don't really think-" Jack began, but Will cut him off.

"Nonsense, this is like mother's milk to you, I assure you." Will took a swig and passed the flask to Jack.

"Well, if you put it that way . . ." he said before taking a sip. He smacked his lips audibly and smiled. "This likens to a pleasant reunion."

"And that's what we're celebrating." Will walked over to the buffet and poured himself a glass of brandy.

Jack took a deeper swig from Will's flask. His eyes widened in amazement. "It's as if I've found a part of myself."

The two gentlemen glutted themselves on drink after drink. Will explained to Jack how he came to be a governor and reminisced the good old days of Jack's shaky memory. Jack recounted some of his more recent misfortunes and they laughed it up until they got so loud that Elizabeth had to come down and protest. She took the liquor away from the men, shooed Will upstairs, and urged Jack to do the same. Soon, all was quiet in the mansion and everyone slept 'til morning.


	13. Truth Revealed

__

29th December, 1639

I have taken up residency with Will, Liz, and their daughter Nerissa. Things started out well enough at first, but I am afraid that I can hardly tolerate it much longer. While I am grateful to them for supporting me for so long, I don't know how much more I can bear. I feel as though they pity me and enjoy having me around as a little plaything. Will constantly bombards me with liquor -which I have to secretly pour into plants while he is not looking- "reminiscing the good old days." The ones I do not remember, of course. And then he lectures me about his adventures in the Royal Navy and his rise to governor.

And Nerissa, seven seas! Never has the term "awkward teenager" been more appropriate! The girl was rather pleasant at first, and yes, I entertained a few . . . unwholesome fantasies involving her and myself, but I quickly came to my senses. While I find her being smitten with me flattering, the girl is young enough to be my daughter! Alas, I do pity her for her parents' ignorance to the troubles she faces. Her peers taunt her and deliberately sabotage her efforts at becoming an acceptable member of society. And her mother, Poseidon help the child! Liz is aware of Nerissa's crush on me and detests it, finding ways to intrude on any private conversation we try to hold. She is hell-bent on finding Nerissa the perfect suitor. To her perfection comes in the shape of fifty-year-old balding aristocrats with heavy purses. I cannot leave Nerissa to such a fate. So it is for her that I stay, only to hear her out and lend a shoulder on which to cry.

Jack stared blankly at the page for a moment, the words closing in together, making new alien terms. He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk. He stood slowly and crossed his room to the window. He stared out at the starry night for several moments and then decided to go for a walk. He trotted down the stairs and headed for the front door, crossing paths with Nerissa, who was coming out of the library.

"Jack, where are you off to?" she asked, reaching for her cloak to join him.

"Just a walk," he replied.

"Just a walk, dear," Elizabeth appeared beside her daughter, taking the cloak from the girl's hands. "He doesn't need your supervision, dear. I'm sure he can manage it on his own without getting lost."

"Really, I'll be back shortly," he added.

"See there, he doesn't even desire your companionship," Elizabeth smiled and pulled her daughter into the parlor.

Jack shot an evil glare in Elizabeth's direction as she left and reached for the door. Stepping out onto the stoop, he slammed the door behind him. Inside, Nerissa winced at the encounter.

Jack trailed down the lane and wandered through alleys until he found himself at the harbor. He inhaled the salty sea air and felt comforted for the first time in ages. He leaned against a post and as he did so, he felt parchment crumble under his weight. He turned to inspect the document. He read aloud

__

Wanted by order of King Charles

Captain Jack Sparrow for his willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. If you or anyone you know comes in contact with this man, contact the authorities at once. Do not attempt to approach him. He is considered to be armed and dangerous.

He studied the rough sketch of the captain and gasped, dropping the parchment. He turned and darted straight for the nearest pub.

A/N: Most of the wanted sign is taken directly from the movie. Sorry for being such a procrastinator, everyone. Thanx for your patience!


End file.
